1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates lamp arrangements for projection displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
High power projection devices often employ high power xenon lamps in the multi-kilowatt ranges to a provide screen output of a few thousand lumens. Xenon lamps are inefficient and have long arc gaps at these high output powers. As a result, such units are expensive and bulky.
As an alternative, high power projectors have been designed which include several lower power lamps. For example, lower power metal halide or UHP types of lamps are more efficient, have smaller arc gaps, and cost less. The resulting projector can be more compact, lower in cost, and can produce equal or higher output when compared with xenon lamp systems. Nonetheless, combining the outputs of two or more lamps usually results in a loss of brightness from the lamps, and thus, reduces the efficiency of the system.
Thus, there is a need for new and improved lamp illumination systems for projection display, which have improved efficiency, size and affordability.